


Catch Me

by dcjuris



Series: Being Human [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M, Multi, Wincestiel - Freeform, established wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcjuris/pseuds/dcjuris
Summary: Sometimes, even the best of things can be too intense. (These works are not in any order at all, other than the way they come to me.)





	Catch Me

It's not out of the ordinary for Cas to cry during sex. In general, he doesn't cry at the drop of a hat anymore, but when Sam's two long fingers and one thick tongue deep, Dean can assure you, it's a religious experience. Seriously—his baby bro is _talented_. And it's not uncommon for Cas to hide his face in Dean's neck. They've been an official ménage for about two months now, and while Cas is definitely on board with sex, he's still a little shy. It's kind of endearing, really.

Dean strokes his hands slowly up and down Cas' sides. The ex-angel is on his knees straddling Dean, ass up for Sam, with his elbows taking his weight on either side of Dean. He's got his face shoved against Dean's neck, and Dean can feel the hot wetness of his tears.

Sam's behind Cas, between Dean's legs, face buried in Cas' ass, eating him out like the world depends on it. Sam's single-minded tonight, purely focused on taking Cas apart. Other than the occasional drops of spit—which is Hot. As. Fuck. by the way—he hasn't even touched Dean. Or himself.

But it's all good. There's nothing like watching Cas this way—feeling him shake and shiver, listening to him gasp and moan their names. Except... Except Dean's pretty sure that wasn't either of their names just now. He lifts a hand and runs his fingers through Cas' hair. "Doin' okay, angel?"

"Please." Cas whimpers and burrows closer.

"S'okay. Sammy's gonna take care of you. Aren't you, little brother?"

Sam hums in response.

"S...Stop," Cas stutters out the word, and it's like ice water in Dean's veins.

"Sammy." Dean pulls Cas down against him and kisses his temple.

Sam doesn't respond—told ya he was single-minded. Dean kicks him in the side, just hard enough to get his attention.

Sam snaps his head up with a growl.

"Simmer down, Cujo. Something's wrong. Get up here." Now that Dean isn't pleasantly submerged in a lust-induced haze, he realizes Cas isn't just tearing up; he's full on sobbing.

Sam crawls up beside them. "What's wrong? Did I hurt him?"

Dean shakes his head. "Dunno. Cas? Hey..." He shifts and Sam stretches out so that the ex-angel is between them. "Cas, man, you gotta talk to us. What's wrong?"

But Cas doesn’t answer. He looks up at Dean, his eyes huge and sad, and bursts into another fit of tears.

"Did I hurt you?" Sam asks. "It's okay to tell me if I did. I'm not mad at you or anything. But I need to know."

Cas shakes his head frantically; eyes squeezed tight shut, breathing hard and fast.

Sam lets out a sigh of relief.

Dean motions Sam closer. Together, they wrap Cas up in their arms. Sam peppers the back of his neck and shoulders with soft kisses, while Dean pets him with firm, long strokes.

Cas finally starts to calm down, gets to the point where he's on his back between them.

"What happened?" Dean asks.

Cas hauls in a shaky breath. "It always feels like I'm flying when we're together. It's just like flying. But tonight..." He shudders. "I don't know why, but it felt... It felt like I was falling. I felt like I did that night, when I fell. I was out of control and I couldn't stop and everything was just too much." He looks up at Sam. "I'm so sorry, Sam."

"Hey, no. Don't apologize. I'm not upset that we stopped. I'm just concerned for you."

Dean nods. "We told you the first time—if we do anything you don't like or you ever want to stop, you just say the word."

"I know. And I tried to. But it felt so good at first. I didn't want to stop, and then I just got overwhelmed."

"We should come up with a hand signal for you to use," Sam suggests. "Wrestlers use hand signals. They tap each other if things are too rough. Like this." Sam taps Cas' arm twice quickly.  "Think you could remember that?"

Cas nods. "That would be easier, I believe. I'm sorry I ruined the mood."

Dean kisses his forehead. "You didn't ruin anything."

"Do you want some water or anything?" Sam moves to sit up, but Cas snags at his arm. "Okay. I'm right here."

Dean gently prods Cas so that he's facing Sam, his back to Dean. He settles his chin on Cas' shoulder. Usually, it's the other way around when Cas is feeling out of sorts. Dean knows firsthand that there's nothing more calming than the feeling of Sam behind you—that big, strong body throwing off warmth, and that smooth, deep voice rumbling along your bones. But tonight his instincts tell him Sam needs to be front and center for Cas.

Sam must feel it too. He catches Dean's gaze for just a second before he leans in and kisses Cas softly, one large hand cupping Cas' jaw. He pulls back but Cas chases him.

Dean watches them, amazed as ever that he gets to have this, that he gets to share his two favorite people in the world with each other. That he gets to watch them love each other just as much as they love him and he loves them.

Cas snakes an arm up around Sam's neck and tangles his fingers in Sam's hair as Sam mouths along his jaw and down his neck, sucking little pink bruises as he goes.

Dean is struck by the dichotomy of the two of them in bed. Dean himself is gentle and tender, probably some holdover of his life growing up taking care of Sam. His brother, on the other hand, is an aggressive lover. Neither of them is selfish, neither of them would ever actually harm anyone, but Cas wears Sam's marks almost twenty-four-seven.

And Dean is one-hundred-percent on board with that. He loves it when Cas throws on one of his old, too-big shirts—the ones just loose enough to dip a little off his shoulder and show off Sam's footprints.

Cas gasps Sam's name, dragging Dean out of his reverie. " _Please_."

And that's a much different sound than a few minutes ago. Cas ruts against Sam as Sam strokes his tongue over a raised nipple. One of the most amazing things about Cas is how sensitive his body is. Dean swears the ex-angel could come just from a stiff breeze.

"Sam... Sam, please..." Cas is breathless, completely caught up in his pleasure, and it's the most beautiful thing Dean's ever seen.

He presses a kiss to the side of Cas' neck, licks a trail up and nibbles gently on Cas' earlobe. He chuckles softly as Cas reaches back and grabs his head. "Sammy takin' good care of you, angel?"

"Yes...yes...." Cas gives up a long, throaty moan as Sam wraps a hand around his cock.

Sam raises his head from Cas' chest. Instead of kissing Cas, though, he captures Dean's lips.

Dean surges to meet him, letting his brother's tongue invade and conquer. Cas mewls, and Sam's pupils are blown sinfully wide when he breaks the kiss.

Cas lets out an anguished cry as Sam pulls his hand away.

"Shhh...gonna take care of you, Cas," Sam whispers against his lips. "Just need my big brother's help." He reaches for Dean's hand and guides it down to Cas' balls.

They settle into a rhythm together, Dean stroking and tugging gently while Sam strips Cas' cock in a tight grip.

Cas writhes between them, rubbing his ass against Dean's own hard cock, trailing his hands over every inch of Sam he can reach. He comes first, arching against Sam, head slamming back into Dean's chest. Sam's next, and somehow he retains enough coherence to wrap his hand around Dean's cock. It only takes two strokes and Dean joins them.

The room is still and silent save for the sounds of their breathing. Cas stirs first. He wiggles and squirms until he's on his back again. "Thank you for catching me."

Dean shares a look with Sam before they press a kiss to his mouth. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also a published author. If you like my writing style, check out my published works on Amazon by searching "DC Juris" - that's me. :-)


End file.
